Te enseñaré que es vivir…
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: Fredmione 3 la mejor medicina y el mejor amor prohibido! 3 Navidad, juntos en decoración... Juntos...


Una bella tarde de invierno en la casa de los Weasley, las vacaciones de invierno habían empezado hace poco y todos se encontraban festejando el re-encuentro de Harry con su padrino, Sirius Black y que por fin el azabache haya encontrado un familiar de verdad.

Nos encontramos en la madriguera el señor y la señora Weasley, junto con Sirius y Harry se encontraban sentados en el comedor hablando de la larga estadía de Sirius en Azkaban, era una charla interesante ya que Sirius demostró su inteligencia y su cordura cuando les habló sobre cómo se transformó en Grimm para poder escapar de la prisión mágica, pero lo verdaderamente interesante estaba en el patio de enfrente de la casa de los Weasley. Acá nos encontraremos con Hermione y Ron discutiendo, ya que Ron nunca se disculpó con Hermione por haber tratado mal a Crookshank todo este tiempo después de que su rata haya sido la verdadera villana todo este tiempo.

- ¡No tengo porque pedirte disculpas Hermione! ¡Tu estúpido gato lo hacía por instinto! No por querer salvarnos.- Eran las palabras de Ron Weasley, el menor de los hombres Weasley.

- ¡Era casi imposible saber eso Ron! ¡Si no fuera por Sirius estaríamos todos muertos! Pero por lo menos Crookshank lo intentó, y eso hay que agradecerlo.- La pequeña castaña no permitiría que tratan así a su gato.

- Hermione el solo lo hizo por maldad hacia mí… ¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿Se estará comiendo a nuestras lechuzas ahora?- Preguntaba el joven Weasley con sarcasmo.

- ¡No seas idiota Ronald! ¡Crookshank no es capaz de hacer eso!-

A lo lejos se logra ver a los gemelos, Fred y George Weasley con Crookshank en las manos.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- Decía Fred animadamente.

- ¡Hola Ron!- Decía George con el mismo tono que Fred exactamente después a que este terminara su saludo.

- ¡Encontramos a tu gato tratando de desayunar un Errol!- Eran las palabras de los gemelos al unísono.

En esos momentos Hermione se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza al darse cuenta que Ron tenía razón y ella no.

- ¡¿Ves que es un asesino?!- Era Ron que estallaba en ira mientras iba a revisar a su lechuza.

- ¡Será mejor que siga a Ron así no le da un paro cardiaco al ver como su lechuza le faltan plumas- George se retiraba de la escena yendo detrás de su hermano

Y en estos momentos solo quedan Hermione y Fred en la escena, Fred miraba fascinado a la pequeña castaña, siempre la vio como la chica más linda de Hogwarts.

- ¡Agradece que Crookshank no se comió a Errol Hermione!- Decía el pelirrojo animadamente.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunta Hermione mientras lentamente dejaba de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos para ver al pelirrojo.

Fred se acerca a la pequeña pelirroja y le susurra al oído.

- Porque si no se le habría pegado lo idiota del pájaro- Susurra Fred seguido de unas pequeñas risas.

Hermione no se pudo contener y soltó una sonora risa que llegaba hasta el interior de la casa, se notó porque desde la casa se lograba ver como Harry miraba por unos cortos segundos y luego se volvía a su charla con su padrino.  
Fred miraba sorprendido a la castaña, le encantaba verla reír, pero esa risa era sumamente extraña.

- No sueles reír mucho, ¿No?- Pregunta Fred con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

- No soy de las que se ríen mucho…- Dice Hermione tímidamente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo viendo al pelirrojo cada dos por tres de re-ojo.

Fred finge cara de asombro, la cual provoca una ligera risa de Hermione.

- ¡¿Cómo puede existir una persona en el mundo que no ría todos los días?!- Pregunta Fred fingiendo temor, lo que soltó otra risa de Hermione.

- Créeme, me reí más contigo en este tiempo que en toda mi vida- Admitía Hermione viendo al pelirrojo con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Pues… Eso tiene que cambiar…_ Dice Fred para luego dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a la castaña.

- Créeme… No te esfuerces en vano…_ Hermione no tenía esperanzas en que ese joven la haga ser feliz.

Fred se dedicó a jugar con su cabello.

- No pierdo nada intentándolo…_ Fred no despegaba su mirada de la castaña.


End file.
